


cypress and marigold

by noctizanagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctizanagi/pseuds/noctizanagi
Summary: Drabbles or oneshots for Kiibouma Week 2018 ![disclaimer : may not be completed in the actual week, but all prompts will eventually be filled.]completed :Day 01 - rain / [SUN] / snow





	cypress and marigold

**Author's Note:**

> hey,, kiibouma week! this,, admittedly, snuck up on me. damn,, but here ! it might be a bit ooc and rushed, but i'm pretty okay with it. hope you guys enjoy ! 
> 
> check out @ kiibouma-week on tumblr for the prompts and other submissions !

Heat tends to fry circuits in computers or phones, overheating them if left on a bench or on a picnic table. Usually, the owner could just move them, or in worst case scenarios, get them replaced if they completely broke.

 

Kiibo wasn’t such a simple case.

 

The robot wasn’t so sure when it got so _hot_ outside, but all he knew is that he was headed to the dorms when everything blurred. Next moment, Kiibo was on the concrete, fans whirring loudly as his chest plates opened in emergency protocol. He panted, trying to get air into his inner workings, but everything felt like it was slowing down.

 

“Hey…!” Kiibo cried out, voice weak. The heat must have gotten to his voice box too. _I should've listened to the professor when he told me to be careful… this warmth isn't like anything I’ve recorded before!_

 

Footsteps - that was a good sign, both that Kiibo could still pick up on them and that they were nearby. Hopefully whoever it was wouldn't simply ignore him. “Huh? Hey- Kiibo! What happened?” Shuuichi.

 

“Kiiboy? What-” Two pairs of footsteps then, Kiibo observed, arms shaking as he kept himself off the ground. His sensors weren't at full capacity at all, then. “Hey! What's wrong, you stupid robot? Don't die on me!” Kokichi. The small boy’s words sounded harsh, but his tone was worried.

 

Kiibo let the boys pick him up off the ground and drag him into the air conditioning of the dorms, before closing his eyes and letting the error messages take over for now. He knew they’d still be there when he rebooted.

 

-

 

Blue eyes blinked once, twice, before the sensors adjusted to the light level. Kiibo sat up, feeling his joints creak softly before he looked around. It appeared to be evening, and Kokichi was the only other one in the room, taking a catnap in the chair next to the bed. His memory recordings from the past few hours were hazy, and glitched, but he remembered passing out due to the sun.

 

That explained a lot.

 

“Hey, Kokichi?” Kiibo shook Kokichi’s shoulder, face tinted blue at the boy’s relaxed expression. He never let his guard down like this. Was he just pretending to sleep? Or did he really…? _No. I’m not human - he has less of a reason to trust me than he does the others._ “Kokichi, wake up.”

 

With a shake of the head, Kokichi bounced up, eyes wide as he looked around. “Oh! Kiibo, you’re awake. Shuuichi helped me carry you in. You seemed _pretty_ out of it, nishishi~!” Kokichi laughed, but his eyes seemed to be scanning Kiibo, looking for any symptoms of system malfunctions.

 

“I’m doing fine, Kokichi. Thank you for helping. I… didn't listen to the professor. I could have…” Kiibo averted his eyes, rubbing at his throat. “Just… thanks. Seems like I’m more like humans than I thought.”

 

Kokichi flinched, and seemed to shrink a little bit at the implications. “Hey, I’d never let something happen to you. You’re my friend! I’d send all of DICE with fans to keep you cool if you needed it!”

 

Silence fell as Kiibo waited for the lie, even though he had picked up on Kokichi’s tells a long time ago. There was no way.

 

Not for him.

 

“... thanks, Kokichi.” Kiibo smiled, closing his eyes. “I think I need to charge for a bit… if you need to, you can leave. Shouldn't let me keep you! You probably have very important DICE things to tend to.”

 

Kokichi huffed. “Yep, definitely!” _Lie._ “Night, you stupid robot! You won’t be seeing me when you wake up!” _Lie._

 

The charger was plugged in, and although he didn't have to, Kiibo went into sleep mode. He wasn’t ready to face the truth, it seemed.

 

-

 

“Kokichi, is this really necessary? The heat ratings are nowhere near what they were two weeks ago, and just because I’m a robot doesn't mean I always have to be cold, okay.” Kiibo stated, gesturing at the comically large fan pointed towards him. The SHSL Supreme Leader laughed, before shrugging.

 

“I told you! I’m not going to let it happen again on my watch!”

 

Kiibo sighed, before offering a small smile. “Thanks, then. It's still unnecessary… but not robophobic, at least I hope.” The fan whirred, and Kokichi seemed to deflate a bit, smile slipping as he stared at Kiibo’s chest.

 

“No, it’s not robophobic. I really do care if you’re okay. You’re almost like an honorary member of DICE at the point. You matter, Kiibo.” _Or was that a lie, nishishi? Are you just a robot_ But Kokichi couldn't bring himself to finish it. ( ~~He didn't really believe it, either.~~ ~~)~~ Fuck. He was attached, attached to the robot that might not even like him back - the one he had teased, almost bullied, for so long. _What if he hates me, I wouldn't blam-_

 

Kiibo tilted his head, before placing his hand on Kokichi’s with a soft blush spreading across his cheeks. “Kokichi… you’re great, too. Thanks for looking out for me. I’ll be glad to join DICE if you invite me to.”

 

On the other hand… maybe being truthful wasn't so bad, this one time.

**Author's Note:**

>  kokichi is a rat boy,, but he's a soft rat boy, and kiibo is the soft robot and they deserve each other
> 
> please leave a comment or kudo if you enjoyed it and you want to let me know !


End file.
